Curious
by RhysMerilot
Summary: One-Shot. Regina is curious and Emma ends up being the one that sates her curiosity...PWP


Emma Swan popped the piece of gum she was chewing loudly before opening the gate and walking up to the front door of 108 Mifflin Street. She was already late for the weekly wine date she had with Regina Mills, but she had work to blame for that and not to mention the paperwork she had to do afterwards.

It wasn't really a date, it's just what Emma started calling them in her head. Once a week she and Regina got together, whether it was there at the mansion or at Emma's house and they split a bottle of wine together. They were friends and it was something that friends did, hang out together, drink together, talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

Emma had to admit it was nice because she saw a whole different side to Regina after a few glasses of wine. The laughter was infectious and Regina was actually quite funny, more so than she'd willingly admit herself.

Emma stopped mid-chew and her eyes went wide. Regina hated it when she chewed gum around her. It was something of a pet peeve and Emma, in a flash of panic, turned to the bushes along the front walkway and spit her gum out. It wasn't like Regina would know, she hired a landscaping company to take care of the property, and Emma knew that if one of the guys found her gum in the bushes, they wouldn't be stupid enough to mention it to Regina anyway.

The house was almost dark aside from the front porch light. Henry was out for the weekend with Nick and a couple of their friends, camping out in the woods without any adequate supervision, something that Regina wasn't exactly aware of. Emma wasn't going to tell her since Henry had sworn her to secrecy, and she wasn't going to break that trust that she'd earned back from her son.

Using the key that Regina gave her months ago when they started having their weekly wine dates, Emma let herself into the house and shut the door quietly behind her. She headed up the steps to the foyer and stopped when she heard what sounded like a woman moaning. Not in pain, but in pleasure, and it most definitely sounded fake.

"What?" Emma laughed and she headed into the study quietly.

It was mostly dark aside from the logs in the fireplace that were burning and the light coming from Regina's laptop that sat on the coffee table. Regina was nowhere to be found and Emma cautiously and curiously walked over to the laptop and looked down at the screen.

Porn. Regina was watching porn. And it wasn't just any porn it was _lesbian_ porn.

Emma just stood there staring down at the screen and she couldn't help but laugh at the questionable choice Regina had made. It wasn't even a good clip. The women were too fake, too plastic, their nails too long, and even the way they kissed was forced and unrealistic in every way and form. Emma shook her head and sat down on the sofa, turning the laptop to face her just as Regina walked in with a large glass of wine.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry I'm late," Emma drawled easily and she paused the video. "I got caught up at work."

"What—"

"How many have you had?" Emma asked as she pointed to the large glass of red wine Regina was holding on to with both hands. "Is that your first or second?"

"Emma," Regina said quietly and she definitely sounded a little embarrassed, nervous even. "I didn't think you were coming over at all tonight."

"So you decided to indulge in a little bit of naughty fun, hmm?"

Regina walked over to the coffee table quickly, her heels snapping against the tiled floor and she shut the laptop with a glare. "What I do with my free time is entirely my own business, Emma."

"Hey, I'm not—"

"I was just curious," Regina continued and she shook her head before taking a rather large sip of her wine. "Is it so wrong that I was curious?"

"About two women having sex?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised. "It's not wrong, no, but that clip you were watching? Terrible."

"It wasn't terrible."

Emma laughed and opened the laptop. "It is fucking terrible, Regina. It's beyond fake and yes, most porn is definitely fake, but there are better clips out there. You just got to know what you're looking for."

"And I take it that you do?"

Emma shook her head and laughed again, typing in a different website in the search bar and then when it loaded, she pulled up the search options. "What do you like, Regina?"

"What do I like?" Regina asked, mildly mortified but intrigued at the same time.

"What kind of women make you curious?" Emma asked. "Blondes? Brunettes? Big tits? Fake tits? Skinny? White or—"

"I don't have a preference," Regina cut her off curtly and she took another sip of her wine before sitting down on the sofa next to Emma. "What?"

"Everyone has a preference, Regina, curious or otherwise. So, give me something to work with here."

"This is ridiculous," Regina muttered under her breath.

"Humor me."

"Blondes," she replied faintly and Emma smirked, clicking the box and she waited for Regina to give her something else. "Well?"

"Pick something else, Regina."

"Like what?"

Emma pointed to the screen and watched Regina as she read down the list of search terms with wide eyes. So far Emma had selected "lesbian" and "blonde" and she was sorely tempted to click the "brunette" box as well because she knew what would come up when she hit the search button.

"I don't know," Regina sighed irritably. "Pick something since you obviously know what you're looking for here."

"Do I?"

"Emma—"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with watching porn from time to time. Life gets a little lonely sometimes and sometimes you need a visual aid to help you unleash some pent up frustration. I get it. We all do it, Regina. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, especially not if you are curious."

"You aren't even going to ask me why I'm curious?" Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. "So you are just going to assume—"

"Watching two women together is erotic," Emma replied. "To some people, it is almost taboo. It's perfectly natural to be curious what it'd be like to have sex with another woman, Regina. So, give me something else to work with here and I'll show you how to find the right ones and not that fake garbage geared towards horny old men that you were watching before."

"You pick something since you've deemed yourself some kind of porn expert."

Emma laughed. "Porn expert? You're funny, Regina."

"You know what, why don't we just forget about this and you go get yourself a glass of wine, hmm?" Regina was clearly flustered and still very embarrassed about the entire situation. "I just opened a bottle of pinot noir. It's in the kitchen."

Emma gave her a break and left her in the study to get a glass of wine. She could feel her heart pounding and she tried to take a few deep breaths. It wasn't like she had never watched porn with a friend before and it wasn't like they were actually going to watch something together, she was just trying to help out her friend pick something a little less fake, a little less cheesy, that's all.

Regina, she had to admit, was sheltered when it came to majority of things in the real world, even thirty odd years later. If Regina was curious about two women having sex, it didn't necessarily mean anything, did it? Emma found herself pondering over that question for far too long before she pulled herself together and headed back into the study.

The laptop was still open on the coffee table, but Regina was standing in front of the fireplace and nursing sips from her glass. Emma pulled off her red leather jacket and tossed it on the opposite sofa before she sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on, let's find something good," she said lightly and Regina didn't budge from where she was standing. "Regina, are you embarrassed about this?"

"Of course I am embarrassed, Emma," Regina snapped. "I thought you weren't coming over tonight and—"

"And out of the blue you decided to look up lesbian porn?"

"No."

Emma raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She wasn't going to push Regina, she wasn't that cruel, but she was growing increasingly interested as to why Regina had been watching lesbian porn in the first place and she had a feeling it went far beyond just general curiosity.

Emma took a sip of her wine before pulling the laptop on to her lap, clicked on the "brunette" box, and hit the search button. Emma wasn't a porn expert, but she had watched her fair share on lonely nights, and she knew what she was looking for, just one specific clip. The women in the video had amazing chemistry and out of all the videos that she'd viewed, it came close to being as realistic as possible.

Emma selected one of her favorites, a blonde and brunette in bed wearing plaid shirts and panties. She clicked on the link and let the video load, but she didn't press play just yet. She licked her dry lips and looked over at Regina once again.

"Come on," Emma said quietly. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Regina. Come watch this one with me and you'll see the difference from that garbage you were watching before."

"This is highly out of the realm of normal, Emma."

"Friends watch porn together."

"In what world?"

"This one?" Emma shrugged. "Come on, we've talked about sex before. This isn't really any different. Look, it doesn't have to be awkward or embarrassing, Regina. You're curious and that's cool, but at least sate your curiosity with something good, you know?"

"And you've found something good?" Regina asked skeptically as she finally turned to look over at her. "Well?"

"Yeah, I mean, I enjoy this one," Emma said and she felt her cheeks flush hot.

"You enjoy it?" Regina asked, her voice taking on a husky tone as she approached the sofa and tentatively took a seat next to Emma. "How long is it exactly?"

"Eleven minutes and twenty seconds," Emma replied. "Not long at all."

 _Not long enough._

"I see."

Emma chewed nervously on her bottom lip before pressing play and making the video full screen. She sat back and she felt her whole body tense. It was weird watching porn with Regina, she had to admit, but as a wave of arousal coursed through her body, she knew it wasn't just because of the two women kissing passionately on the screen.

Her palms suddenly felt clammy and she took a sip of her wine and wiped a hand over her jean-clad thighs. They were barely a minute in and Emma wasn't sure how the hell she was going to make it through the next ten minutes without visibly reacting to the two women on the screen.

She heard Regina inhale sharply when the blonde unbuttoned the brunette's shirt and Emma swallowed thickly, keeping her eyes on the screen while trying not to focus on the way Regina was breathing just a little bit harder beside her.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever…been with another woman before?" Regina asked lowly and Emma just dumbly nodded her head. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And it's like this?"

"Sometimes," Emma whispered, tearing her eyes off the screen to look over at Regina. "I guess it all depends on who you are with, what they like, whether it is a one-night stand or if they're in a relationship. It's different with different women."

"I see," Regina stiffened and Emma watched her eyes linger on the screen. "What is it like?"

"It's good," Emma replied and she turned her attention back to the screen, feeling her whole body start to heat up as another wave of arousal coursed through her body.

"Just good?" Regina challenged and Emma nodded slowly. "Is it like what we're watching now?"

"Sometimes, Regina. Can we just watch this? We're sating your curiosity here."

Emma hadn't mean to sound irritated, but she was on edge and suddenly regretting this whole situation. This went beyond the limits of their friendship and even though they had talked about sex, in vivid detail, this went beyond that too.

They watched for another few minutes and Emma took slow, deep, steady breaths through each pulse of arousal that rolled through her body and made her clit twitch and her panties damp. She wiped one sweaty, clammy palm on her jeans and switched her wine glass to the other hand before doing the same. It was growing increasingly warm in there and it was not because of the fire burning nor was it because of the two gorgeous women on the screen.

Regina had shifted on the sofa and she had moved to sit a little closer to Emma, close enough that they weren't quite touching, yet Emma could still feel the heat radiating off of Regina's body and she could smell the soft floral scent of her shampoo. Regina's breathing was quick yet controlled, but Emma knew she was feeling aroused as well and trying to hide it just as terribly as Emma was.

Emma downed the last of her wine and clenched her thighs together tightly. She never became this aroused watching porn alone, not that she watched it often, but it was almost embarrassing at how soaked her panties were and they were barely past the three minute mark.

Regina gasped when the blonde removed the brunette's white cotton panties and Emma swore she heard a small moan a second later slip past Regina's lips. Not only was Emma painfully aroused, those feelings she'd had for Regina, feelings she'd pushed aside and tried to forget about over the years, had come barreling back all at once.

There was no denying that Regina was very attractive and undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever known. Not only was she beautiful, but she was effortlessly sexy. She was the epitome of sexiness and confidence, and there was just an aura about Regina that made her stand out amongst other women.

"Did you do that with the women you've been with?" Regina asked quietly when the two women on the screen started grinding against one another.

"How many women do you think I've been with?" Emma blurted. "It was just one woman. One."

"Did you do that?"

"Yes, Regina," Emma murmured under her breath and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"And that?" Regina asked when the two women moved into the sixty-nine position and Emma swallowed hard and pulled at the collar of her plain white t-shirt. "Emma?"

"Yes," she sighed and she swallowed hard again, her mouth suddenly dry and her eyes transfixed on the screen.

"Oh," Regina exhaled sharply when the camera panned to a close-up of the blonde's cunt while the brunette licked her and slipped a finger inside.

Emma clenched her hands into tight fists and struggled to keep breathing normally. At least as normally as she could manage. She was horny and painfully aroused and it wasn't helping that she was now imagining what it would be like to fuck Regina Mills.

It wasn't helping that while Regina was sating her curiosity, she had questions, personal questions that Emma wasn't too comfortable in answering _while_ they were watching porn together.

As the video continued, Emma chewed on her bottom lip suddenly worrying about what Regina would think when the blonde started to rim the brunette. Regina was a little vanilla when it came to sex and anal was definitely not for the vanilla types. Emma enjoyed it herself, at least she had with the one and only woman she'd been with in her early twenties where nothing had been off-limits in the three months they'd been casually seeing one another and fucking every chance that they got.

Emma tensed when Regina leaned forward to place her wine glass on the coffee table and she turned her attention to watching Regina's reaction as the blonde began to lick and nip at the brunette's rear teasingly before licking over her puckered hole.

Regina turned to look back at her and Emma swallowed thickly. Regina looked like she was about to pounce or eat her alive or both. Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina was on her in an instant, kissing her hard and deep as she straddled Emma's thighs. It took Emma a few seconds to register just what was happening and when it hit her, she gripped on to Regina's hips and kissed her back hungrily.

Her hands slid around to Regina's ass and she lifted her up as she stood up from the couch, eliciting a surprise gasp past Regina's lips that caused them to stop kissing for a few lingering seconds. When Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, they were kissing again and Emma was blindly making her way through the study towards the door.

She thought Regina was going to stop her, that Regina was going to realize what a mistake she had just made, but when Emma let her slide down to her feet, Regina pushed her up against the wall beside the door as she slipped her hands under the hem of her plain white t-shirt. Her neatly manicured—and thankfully short nails—scraped along Emma's abdomen and Emma moaned and pulled back from her lips, her head thumping rather hard against the wall.

Emma was momentarily distracted by the sound of the brunette in the video moaning and gasping as she came hard and Regina grasped at her chin, her breath coming out heavily and her eyes filled with nothing but heated desire. When their lips crushed together, the kiss was rough and demanding as they both fought for dominance over the other.

"Upstairs," Regina murmured against Emma's lips when Emma's hands grasped at her ass and pulled Regina flush against her. "Now."

Emma moaned when Regina didn't give her a moment to respond, kissing her hard and deep as her hand that was under her shirt pressed further and grasped her breasts and made her semi-erect nipples strain against the tight sports bra she was wearing.

Emma's hands went to the buttons on Regina's plum colored blouse, tempted to rip it off of her, but instead she fumbled with the buttons, one by one. With the last button, Emma pushed the shirt aside and smoothed her palms up Regina's abdomen and it drew out a low moan past Regina's lips that reverberated through both of their bodies.

Emma pushed off the wall and scooped Regina up in her arms once again, grinning as Regina grasped on to her shoulders and tightly wrapped her legs around her waist. Emma's lips trailed long her neck, nipping playfully at the skin just below her ear as she walked out of the study one step at a time.

When Emma reached the bottom of the stairs, she let Regina back down to her feet, kissing her thoroughly as she let her hands wander freely over Regina's body. The lacy bra she had on barely contained her breasts and Emma dipped her head down, licking a line from her collarbone and over the tops of her breasts that were all but spilling out of her bra.

"Emma," Regina murmured as she gripped on to her chin and forced her away from the teasing assault of her tongue over her bra covered breasts. "Upstairs."

Emma grinned as she sank a hand into Regina's thick hair and threaded her fingers through the strands as she backed Regina up to the bottom step. Regina tugged at her t-shirt as they stumbled up a few steps together and Emma nearly ripped her t-shirt off, letting it fall on to the steps as she crushed her lips against Regina's once again. They managed to make it up to the landing and Emma pushed Regina up against the wall by the window, her lips moving down across Regina's neck as her hands pulled Regina's blouse off completely.

Regina stopped her from unclasping her lacy bra and she pushed off the wall with ease, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of Emma's jeans as she backed her way up towards the second half of the stairs. She only stopped to slip out of her heels, kicking them aside as Emma struggled to toe off her boots, an almost impossible feat without unzipping them.

Regina was already unzipping Emma's jeans before she got her boots off and they stumbled up a few more steps together, hands grasping at one another as if they just couldn't get enough. Emma wriggled out of her tight jeans at the top of the stairs without much help from Regina who just raked her nails over Emma's abdomen and watched with heady desire as Emma stripped them free.

With a shake of her head, Emma fumbled with the small clasp on Regina's dark grey slacks while they kissed heavily and once she had it undone, the soft material slipped down past Regina's hips with ease. Emma backed her up in the hallway, unsure of which room was hers as she'd never been in Regina's bedroom before, and with one hand bracing Regina on the small of her back, Emma slipped the other between their bodies and cupped Regina over her matching lace panties.

Her head was spinning at the heat she could feel emanating through the thin material and her fingers slicked over Regina's cunt, feeling the material damp and clinging to her skin. She gasped, breaking away from the kiss, but their lips still lingering and they both breathed heavily as Emma's fingers stilled.

"Fuck," she murmured hotly into Regina's mouth.

Regina grinned as she glided her hands up Emma's sides and dipped her fingers under the edge of her sports bra, pulling back just enough to pull it up. Emma reluctantly lifted her arms and allowed Regina to remove it and in a move that was too quick for Regina to register, she had Regina in her arms and was lifting her up off her feet once again.

"Which way?" Emma whispered and Regina blinked as she looked around the hallway before nodding over in the direction of her bedroom.

Emma stopped just short of the open door and reached around for the clasp on Regina's bra, freeing her full breasts from the tight confines of lace and silk. She tossed the bra to the floor behind her, lifting Regina up as her lips trailed along the column of her neck, down across her clavicle and over her breasts. Regina's nipples were hard and straining, and Emma didn't disappoint as she wrapped her lips around one and sucked hard.

"Emma."

She nipped teasingly at the bud, her body flushed with arousal as Regina's hips bucked and she could feel the heat of Regina's cunt against her lower abdomen. She took a few steps into the bedroom, moving towards the bed step by step. Her muscles strained to hold Regina up, strained until she had to let her back down to her feet.

Everything came crashing down in that instant and she hesitated in making another move as she quickly recalled everything that had happened from the moment she walked through the front door earlier. She was too aroused to try and put together the pieces, to try and figure out what compelled Regina to pounce on her the way she had.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, her voice husky and low.

"No," Emma grinned and she quickly removed her cotton panties, stepping out of them as Regina's gaze lingered on her naked body. "Like what you see?"

Regina licked over her lips as she backed up and sat on the edge of the bed, nodding before beckoning Emma to her with a single finger. Emma knelt on the bed between Regina's partially spread legs and she ran her hands up Regina's smooth, bare legs, watching as Regina trembled slightly in need.

She dropped hot, open mouthed kisses along one knee and then the other before reaching up to tug at the lacy panties. There was no going slow and there was no hesitation. Emma wanted to fuck Regina and Regina clearly wanted her to, and that was exactly what Emma planned on doing.

Emma's eyes landed on Regina's lust-filled brown ones that were watching her every move with heavy intensity. Emma smiled as she ran her fingers over the intricate detail of Regina's lace panties before she began to tug them down. Regina lifted up her hips to allow Emma to pull the panties down over her hips and Emma's gaze flickered down Regina's gorgeous naked body and landed on the thin strip of dark hair between her thighs.

"Next time I will just magic away our clothes," Regina muttered tightly as Emma tossed the lace panties over her shoulder and to the floor. "Save some time."

"Next time?" Emma raised an eyebrow and smoothed her palms over Regina's thighs, parting her legs slowly. "There is going to be a next time?"

"Do shut up, Emma, and continue. You're driving me insane."

"Insane, huh?" Emma smirked and she dipped her head down to nip at Regina left inner thigh. She was positively amazed at how wet Regina was as her bare cunt, save for that small strip of dark hair, were just glistening with arousal.

Emma licked over her lips as she could smell the musky scent of Regina's arousal. It was mouthwatering and she hadn't even had a single taste. She felt her nerves surface for a lingering moment before she guided a hand slowly up Regina's inner thigh and let her fingers brush over bare folds lightly. With a sly smirk, Emma trailed her tongue up the inside of Regina's left thigh, stopping short of tasting her fully. The moan that slipped past Regina's lips made a sharp blast of arousal quake through Emma's body and she too moaned before finally closing in the distance to take that first taste.

She used her fingers to spread Regina's nether lips wide and licked over her cunt fully, tasting her with the flat of her tongue and using the tip to tease at her swollen little clit that he only just slipped past the hood. Regina slipped a hand into Emma's hair, urging her in closer, silently begging for her to lick over her again and again.

Emma took just one more taste, teasing her, before she lifted up, kneeling between Regina's spread legs and grasped at her hips, moving her up the bed before crawling on top of her, keeping her weight off of her as she mirrored the move they'd seen in the porn video with a smirk. Emma lowered herself tentatively on to Regina's right thigh while pressing her own between Regina's legs. She rocked her hips slightly, allowing Regina a moment as they stared intensely into one another's eyes.

Emma nuzzled her nose against Regina's before lightly kissing over her lips, holding back a little to let Regina taste herself upon Emma's lips. Her tongue slipped out and over Emma's bottom lip salaciously and her hands glided down Emma's back and came to rest on her hips. Emma kissed her deeply, letting the kiss linger just for a moment, before she dipped her head down to wrap her lips around a straining nipple and rolled her hips down against Regina's thigh hard.

The sound of Regina's breathy sighs, her soft moans, and the odd gasp had Emma absolutely addicted and she knew that she could not just have her only once and for one night only.

She knew she had to make sure their night went beyond whatever expectations Regina had if she wanted this to happen again. And again.

Emma could feel her orgasm building deep in her core and she released Regina's nipple with a soft pop, grinning at the moan that followed. Regina's body was certainly responsive to her and she wanted to find all those little places on her body that just made her squirm and squeal in delight and pleasure.

Putting Regina's needs and pleasure before her own, Emma lifted up off of Regina's thigh and knelt between her spread legs, dropping kisses along her breasts and teasing a tongue and her teeth over each hard nipple. Regina whimpered and a hand sunk into Emma's hair, tugging gently in urging. Emma snaked a hand between their bodies and slicked her fingers over Regina's cunt, her touch no longer teasing as she circled over her clit urgently.

Emma bit her bottom lip as she lifted up to stare down at Regina, watching as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. As much as she craved Regina's touch, as much as she needed it, her focus was just that on the beautiful, intoxicating brunette beneath her.

She gasped as she slipped her middle finger inside of Regina's core. Regina was tight, much tighter than she had expected, but it felt beyond incredible at feeling Regina's inner walls flutter around her finger. Emma delivered a sweet kiss to Regina's lips before making her way down her body and settled between her spread legs. It was just far too tempting to take another taste of Regina, especially knowing and feeling just how close she was to tumbling over the edge.

Regina's hips bucked at the first brush of Emma's tongue along her clit and a tidal wave of pleasure flooded through Emma's body at the way Regina's hips bucked up off the mattress. She thrust and twisted her finger inside of Regina, sucking hard on her throbbing, swollen clit. It was so temping for her to reach between her own legs, to bring herself over the edge with Regina, but she stopped herself, knowing that in time, her release would come and it wouldn't take much more than a single touch from Regina either.

"Oh, Emma!" Regina cried out, her hips shaking as Emma used her other hand to hold her steady. "Emma!"

Emma deftly slipped her finger out from inside of her, pulling back to watch, amazed at how slick her finger was with Regina's arousal. Emma panted heavily, parting Regina's folds to allow her to thrust her tongue inside her hot, clenching hole. She glanced up over Regina's body, watching as her back arched and she gripped on to the sheets with one hand, the other going to grasp at her left breast, her fingers pinching and tweaking her own nipple as her orgasm thundered through her entire body.

Emma licked at Regina lightly, drawing out each twitch as her orgasm rolled through her, drawing it out until Regina gasped and shook her head while pushing Emma gently away from her. Emma smirked coyly as she crawled up Regina's body and she was taken by surprise when Regina reversed their position and ended up on top, straddling her hips with her hands braced on Emma's upper abdomen.

"Hi."

Regina grinned down at her, exhaling sharply as she slowly smoothed her hands up Emma's torso and cupped her breasts with both hands. "Hello, Em- _ma_."

Emma licked over her lips and ran her hands up Regina's smooth thighs. She tried not to tremble, but she was so close, so very close it wouldn't take much more for her to find her release. She pulled Regina down as she spread her legs, and she bit her bottom lip as she felt the slick heat of Regina's cunt against her pubic bone. She shifted a little more beneath her and they both moaned as their cunt's slicked over each other's with ease and Emma felt her body tense as she teetered on the edge of one hell of a powerful orgasm.

Emma murmured erotically as Regina leaned back, changing the angle and thrusting her hips down hard. Regina stopped her when she slipped a hand between them and she shook her head as she forced Emma's hand hard against the mattress by her side.

"No," Regina husked. "It's your turn."

"We're taking turns?"

Regina growled and ducked down to nip at Emma's bottom lip. "Must you be so impossible, Emma?"

"Sometimes?"

"What do you need?" Regina whispered against her lips. "What do you want?"

"Just…keep doing this," Emma murmured in reply. "You feel so fucking good against me, Regina. Don't stop."

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"I—"

"You don't want me to slide my fingers inside of you?" Regina continued and she pulled back from Emma's lips to slip two of her fingers past her lips deliberately slowly, grinning as she pulled them free. "Tell me what you want, Emma."

"Fuck."

"Tell me."

"Kiss me," Emma whispered. "Just kiss me."

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as Regina kissed her and her fingers slicked over her cunt teasingly as Emma had done to her before. She gasped and gripped tight on to Regina's hips, her body tensing with every teasing pass of Regina's fingers over her clit.

Emma crushed their lips together the very moment Regina roughly thrust two fingers inside of her. Her hips rolled with every deep thrust of Regina's fingers and her orgasm unleashed, flooding through her body all at once and causing her to grasp on to Regina by the back of her neck and force her down for a hungry, wanton kiss.

Regina pulled back from their kiss barely a minute later, grinning as she slipped her fingers out of inside of her and brought Emma's fingers to her lips, licking over them languidly, her eyes so dark and so full of lustful desire. Emma grinned as she wrapped a leg around Regina's hip and reversed their position.

"Hi," Emma murmured.

"Hi."

It wasn't until the very early hours of the morning did they finally lose the drive to their combined and nearly endless libido. Emma laid on her right side with Regina spooning her from behind, content, her body aching in every single pleasurable way.

Emma fell asleep in Regina's arms into the most relaxed sleep she had ever had in her entire life. When she woke, it was the same way she had fallen asleep, with Regina spooning her and Regina kissing lightly over her shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to wake her.

A part of her, just for a handful of minutes before Regina had captured her lips in a deep and lazy yet thorough kiss had worried that the night before had only happened because of a glass too many of wine, of loneliness, and because they had watched porn together, but that kiss chased away those thoughts almost as soon as they had crossed her mind.

Emma waited as Regina fully woke up and she searched those beautiful brown eyes for any doubt, for any regret, and she found none.

"It's too early," Regina groaned quietly and she nuzzled her face into Emma's neck as she tightened her hold around her body. "We have the house to ourselves this weekend. I don't know about you," Regina whispered and she paused to place a few kisses along Emma's neck and shoulder. "But I want to make the most out of it. What do you say?"

"How many different ways can I say yes?"

"I'm sure I can help you find a few different ways," Regina purred. "After we've had a few more hours of sleep."

"Tease."

"You have no idea."

Emma chuckled. "No, but I have a feeling I'm definitely going to find out just how much of a tease you truly are."

"Yes," Regina whispered into her ear. "I'll make you scream until you are begging me for more."

Emma felt the ripple of arousal quake through her exhausted body and she pressed her backside against Regina and sank deeper within her embrace. After spending hours with Regina fucking and making love, Emma had no doubt that Regina would live up to her word and then some.

She definitely couldn't wait for more.


End file.
